Naruto And Naruko
by Prisoner Max Bright
Summary: AU. "Aneh, mencintai adikmu sendiri...?" "Memang apa salahnya? Takdir yang salah. Takdir yang menjadikan kami saudara...! Tapi, bukannya dahulu semua anak Adam melakukan itu juga? Saling menikahi adiknya?" "Aku tahu itu, tapi percayalah... Ini aneh, cintamu itu tak wajar... Cintamu itu takkan diterima...!" /INCEST/ NARUTOXNARUKO/ (Another wacky love story, by the dumb writter)
1. Chapter 1 : Petaka

**~Wanita selalu ingin terlihat cantik didepan orang yang ia sukai~**

**~Yamanaka Ino~**

**.**

**.**

**~Aku lebih memilih menjadi bodoh, daripada dengan segala kejeniusan ini aku melupakan temanku.~**

**~Patrick Star~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kemarilah, manis...!"

Segerombolan preman terlihat menggoda seorang gadis yang tengah lewat. Bukannya mendekat, malah gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku yang ia bawa. Seakan, dengan itu ketakutan yang menghantuinya, menghilang. Ia terus melangkah. Dengan kepala tertunduk, ia berharap para preman 'pengganggu' segera ia lewati. Namun, seolah takdir berkata lain. Tuhan tengah mempermainkannya. Harapan biarlah tetap menjadi harap. Bukannya menjauh, para preman itu semakin mendekat, dengan tatapan nafsunya.

"Ayolah, manis...! Kemarilah sebentar, bermainlah dengan kami...!" satu diantara mereka berbicara lagi, melontarkan rayuan yang disertai gelak tawa khasnya sebagai sampah masyarakan.

Yang dipanggil semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada buku yang ia bawa. Seolah buku itu adalah sosok penghilang rasa takutnya. Wajahnya kini memutih, menandakan ketakutannya semakin menjadi. Tangannya bergemetar, kakinya-pun juga. Tapi, apa yang dapat ia lakukan, selain memperbesar jarak langkahnya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak meminta pertolongan, meminta seseorang membebaskannya dari apa yang saat ini terjadi pada dirinya. Namun apa daya, di gang sempit seperti ini apa yang dapat ia jadikan harap? Orang lewat-pun jarang, apalagi pemukiman?

"Jangan buru-buru, ayolah manis, kemari dan bermain sebentar dengan kami! Sebentar saja!" gadis itu tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang mereka maksud. Ia tahu benar apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'bermain' itu.

Akhirnya, ia putuskan hanya satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan, Berlari. Jadi, buku yang sendari tadi ia peluk ia buang agar memudahkannya mengambil langkah. Walaupun, buku itu pinjaman perpustakaan sekolahnya, namun keselamatan lebih penting daripada omelan guru ataupun denda yang menantinya.

"Hoi... Jangan lari, kemarilah kami hanya ingin bermain denganmu sebentar, tak lama!" seseorang yang terlihat paling besar -dan yang sepertinya ketua dari berandalan itu, berlari mengejar gadis targetnya itu. Gadis itu terus berlari. Tak mengindahkan teriakan yang menyuruhnya berhenti dari belakang tubuhnya. Namun, keberuntungannya habis. Sebuah jalan buntu menanti didepan mata, "Ah, kena kamu... Mau kemana lagi?" sebuah seringai nampak diwajah para preman pengganggu tersebut.

Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah, sembari merutuki kebodohannya yang tak mau diajak pulang bersama orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, adiknya. Ia malah memilih egonya dan memilih pulang sendiri. Tubuhnya merosot, seolah kakinya tak sanggup menahan beban ketakutan difikirannya. Para preman semakin mendekat, dan mendekat.

Gadis itu mulai menutup mata. Ia terpaksa harus pasrah dengan takdir kejam yang telah tertulis untuknya itu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Judul = Naruto And Naruko.**

**.**

**Disclaimer = All Of Naruto Character's Is Always Belong To Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Pair = Seperti Judul,**

**Uzumaki Naruto x Uzumaki Naruko.**

**.**

**Warning = Seperti Biasa, Fic Ini Tidak Berlatar Canon, Yaitu AU (Alternative Universe). Dan Yang Jelas, Gajeness, Typo [s], Aneh, Abal. Tapi, Satu Yang Paling Saya Tekankan, Fict Ini Bergenre ****INCEST**** atau ****UZUMAKINCEST****. Jadi, Jika Tak Suka Tinggal Klik Back...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Para berandalan tersebut mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian mereka. Gadis yang berada didepan mereka hanya bisa memejamkan erat matanya. Ia tak sanggup, ia tak sanggup melihat ini. Keperawanannya sebagai seorang gadis harus berakhir hari ini. Lebih parahnya oleh tangan preman menjijikan itu.

Preman itu kini berkumpul seolah bermusyawarah, siapa yang akan memulai duluan. Dan tak berselang lama, orang yang gadis itu asumsikan sebagai ketua maju. Mendekatinya dengan tangan terulur, seolah siap menjamah tubuh indah didepannya.

"Kemarilah kau... Manis, hari ini ayo kita bersenang-senang...!" sang gadis hanya bisa tertunduk, sembari membiarkan setetes liquid bening membasahi pipinya. Ia tak rela, sungguh harapannya kini hanyalah terpaku pada keajaiban. Keajaiban bila seorang pangeran berkuda putih, datang dan menyelamatkannya. Matanya terus terpejam, ia telah pasrah. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya bergumam sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ada dalam hatinya, 'Naruto-kun' sebuah nama yang saat ini harap ada disampingnya.

**.**

* * *

**NARUTO AND NARUKO**

* * *

**.**

Beberapa detik berlalu dan tak ada yang ia rasakan. Tak ada tangan kasar yang menjamah tubuhnya. Atau teriakan penuh hormon dari preman-preman itu. Menit kini mulai menyapa, oke ia berharap terus seperti ini. Namun, terlalu aneh baginya jika para preman itu hanya diam membiarkan dirinya. Atau mereka membiarkan dirinya, dan kabur? Aneh, dan tak mungkin. Lalu, apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan? Setelah bingung dengan argumen yang berada di otaknya, dirinya putuskan membuka mata.

Namun saat membuka mata ia hampir tak percaya, bibirnya menganga dan terasa sulit untuk mengatup, jadi agar tak terlihat ia tutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya. Bagaimana tidak? Segerombolan preman yang ia kira terdiri dari sekitar 5 orang berandalan bertubuh kekar, kini melawan pemuda dengan kepala tertutup tudung dari jaketnya.

Dapat ia lihat, kelima preman itu mengeroyok secara bersamaan. Dan anehnya, pemuda itu nampak tak kewalahan. Dan malah beberapa saat kemudian kelima preman itu tersungkur tak berdaya di tanah.

"Hanya segitu kemampuan kalian...? Hanya dengan kemampuan seperti itu, kalian mau mengambil keperawanan seorang gadis?" gadis itu hanya bisa melongo, siapakah ia? Siapakah penolongnya itu? Membalikan badannya, pemuda itu mulai menampakan wajahnya.

"Huh, untung belum telat. Kalau Naru tadi telat datang sedikit saja, pasti mereka sudah melakukan hal menjijikan pada Naruko onee-chan. Dan kalau hal itu terjadi, kuburan pasti menanti mereka..." gadis yang diketahui bernama Naruko itu, hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Nafasnya tercekat, seolah ia lupa bagaimana cara melakukan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sesosok pangeran berkuda putih yang sendari tadi harapkan, kini hadir didepannya. "Naruto-kun..."

"Huh, Onee-chan juga sih! Kenapa coba, tadi Naru ajakkin pulang bareng nggak mau? Kalau mau-kan Naru jadi nggak repot-repot begini..." Naruko sudah tak tahan, ia hamburkan dirinya memeluk adiknya itu. Ia peluk erat adiknya, seolah menyalurkan ketakutan yang melandanya. Tubuh Naruto menegang, namun mulai lunak dan membalas pelukan erat sang kakak tercintanya.

"Kakak, kakak... Kau membuatku khawatir tau... Besok jangan ulangin lagi yah!" hanya diam yang berperan sebagai jawab. Namun, sebuah anggukan lemah yang terasa dipundaknya adalah pertanda jawaban setuju.

"Ah..., yasudah. Ayo pulang, udah sore tau!" Naruto mulai berdiri sembari memapah tubuh sang kakak. Tak terlalu berat, malah tergolong ringan baginya. Namun, gundukan daging didada sang 'Onee-chan' agaknya membuat Naruto merasa sedikit risih. Mau dipegang, itu milik kakaknya. Nggak dipegang, itu anugrah. Jadi, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menengguk berat ludahnya.

Naruko yang merasa diperhatikan bagian sensitivenya, mau tak mau takkan bisa menolak rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Apalagi, oleh orang yang paling ia sayangi, adiknya. Ia tahu, perasaan ini... "Ayo naik...!" lamunan Naruko terbuyarkan saat adiknya ini menyuruhnya menaiki motor berlebel Kawasaki, atau orang sering sebut Ninja. Setelah semuanya selesai, segera Naruto pacu motornya menuju kediaman mereka berdua.

"Onee-chan, pegangan...!" Naruko hanya bisa menuruti sang adik.

Ia peluk erat perut sang adik. Selain tak mau jatuh, karena kehilangan pegangan. Ia juga takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Kesempatan memeluk orang yang ia cintai. Walaupun, kenyataan berkata perasaan ini terlarang. Namun, ia hanya seorang manusia. Cinta telah membuatnya buta, ia tak melihat Naruto sebagai adiknya. Namun, sebagai pria lain dalam hidupnya. Sebagai seseorang yang ia harap sebagai pendamping hidupnya kelak.

Dengan kecepatan standar 50 km/jam, dalam beberapa menit saja mereka telah sampai dirumah berpagar serba orange itu. Memencet klakson Naruto memanggil penjaga untuk membukakan gerbang besar dengan tulisan 'Namikaze' itu. "Paman, tolong bukain pintunya, sih!"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" tak berselang lama gerbang besar itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah rumah yang tergolong mewah, dengan cat serba orange. Naruto tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, ia langsung memacu motornya memasuki halaman rumah itu. Sapaan ramah dari penjaga gerbang adalah hal pertama yang ia degar. "Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan!"

"Tadaima, Izumo-jii-chan!" Naruto dan Naruko tahu itu terbalik, tapi hal ini sudah seperti kebiasaan bagi mereka. Mengucapkan [Selamat Datang] dahulu dan baru dijawab [Aku Pulang].

Motor Ninja-nya segera ia parkir digarasi dengan pintu otomatis itu, jadi ia tak usah repot-repot menyuruh 'Onee-chan'nya turun untuk membuka pintu garasi untuknya.

Membuka helm yang dari tadi terpasang dikepalanya, dapat gadis dengan ikatan Twintail khasnya itu, wajah dengan mata memar kebiruan adiknya. Tangannya secara reflek meraih wajah tersebut. "Kamu terluka..."

Sebenarnya, Naruko agak merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa adiknya itu. Setidaknya, ia tahu. Luka itu karena pukulan dari preman-preman tadi, dan penyebab awalnya adalah kebodohannya.

"Awww... Onee-chan, sakit...!"

"Maaf..." setetes aliran bening keluar dari pupil beriris biru abalt tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung atas apa yang kakak perempuannya ini lakukan. Tadi, kakaknya menyentuh lukanya, akibat pukulan preman itu. Lalu, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengaduh. Dan, kakaknya menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang kakaknya lakukan? Ia putuskan membawa tangannya mengangkat dagu kakaknya. Walau Naruko adalah kakak, tapi tinggi tubuh tak terpengaruh hal itu'kan? "Onee-chan, kenapa menangis? Naru salah?"

Naruko agak tersentak atas apa yang adiknya ini lakukan. Sungguh posisi yang menantang. Naruko yang belum turun dari motor, dan Naruto yang berdiri memegangi dagunya. O, wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan adiknya. Hampir bersatu malah.

Satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan. Memalingkan wajahnya, kearah lain. Selain menatap iris biru sang adik. "Jawab Naru! Apakah Naru salah?"

Naruko hampir pingsan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Usahanya memalingkan wajah, malah menjadi petaka baginya. Naruto yang tak mau sang kakak menatap selain matanya. Hanya bisa menarik wajah putih tersebut. Hingga, penempelan wajah antara kakak beradik tersebut tak terhindarkan. "Wajah, Onee-chan memerah. Jadi, benar ya? Onee-chan marah sama Naru? Apa masalah tadi dengan Hinata? Sumpah, tadi Naru nggak ada hubungan apa-apa!"

"Na-na-naruto-kun..." Naruko sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Efek dari dekatnya wajah dari sang adik sungguh lebih 'mematikan' dari gertakan preman tadi.

Matanya mulai memburam, mendekati kuning, dan menggelap. Tubuhnya merongsot dari motor Ninja adiknya itu. Namun, diakhir kesadarannya dapat Naruko dengar teriakan kekhawatiran dari adiknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ONEE-CHAN...!"

* * *

**PmaxB**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mengeryit perlahan, Naruko mulai membuka matanya. Menampakan iris mata sebiru laut miliknya.

Yang pertama ia lihat adalah ruangan bernuansa orange khas kamarnya dan sang adik. 'Engh...' Naruko mulai mendudukan dirinya dikasur kingsize miliknya.

Gadis itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Melihat kearah meja belajarnya, dia melihat sebuah roti dan susu serta lainnya terhidang disana. Sebuah senyum tersungging diwajahnya. "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun... Kau perhatian sekali pada kakakmu ini..."

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Suara derap langkah khas, yang gadis berambut itu tebak milik sang bunda.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita dengan surai merah khasnya. "Kau sudah bangun? Ah, syukurlah..." wanita tersebut mendekati gadis pirang itu.

"Iya Kaa-chan... Syukurlah.." Kushina hanya menatap heran anak gadisnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Gadisnya itu kini celingak-celinguk seperti orang hilang. "Kau kenapa, sayang?" Kushina mulai mendekati tempat tidur sang anak, dan duduk disampingnya.

"Eh, tidak... Hanya, Naruto-kun kemana?"

"Oh, dia tadi Kaa-chan suruh tidur."

"Suruh tidur..? Maksudnya?" Naruko hanya bisa menautkan alisnya, sembari menampakkan exspresi bingung. Lalu, hanya dibalas helan nafas dari Kushina.

"Ya, 'Naruto-kun'mu tadi sangat panik. Ia bolak balik bertanya 'Kaa-chan, Onee-chan sakit apa? Sini, Naru beliin obat!' atau terus bolak balik ke kamar, dan menaruh makanan buatmu. Kaa-chan yang risih, menyuruhnya tidur dikamar. Tapi, katanya takut mengganggu istirahatmu. Jadi, sekarang ia ada disofa. Nampaknya, adik kecilmu itu sangat sanyang pada kakaknya." Mendengar itu, Naruko segera menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Tempat adiknya tidur.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Haha... Gak ada inspirasi buat nulis Back to the past... Saya malah nulis lagi fict. Incest lagi.**

**Ini baru pembukaan. Jadi, kelanjutan sangat tergantung- eh, mati dong. Dari para readers semua.**

**Tapi, seperti Warning diatas. Cerita ini Incest atau lebih tepatnya Uzumakincest. Karena, saya sangat suka dengan fict genre itu. Dan, karena FNI jarang ada fict seperti itu jadi saya menulis fict ini deh...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata. PmaxB, undur diri.**

**.**

**.**

**See yaa!**

**.**

**.**

**Type your review here**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2 : Ciuman

**~Orang lain akan menghargai orang yang merhargai dirinya sendiri~**

**~Patrick Star~**

**.**

**.**

**~Hidup ini takkan pernah adil, jadi biasakanlah dirimu...!~**

**~Patrick Star~**

**.**

**.**

**~Kau boleh mengambil spatulaku, tapi jangan pernah kau merebut harga diriku...**

**... Karena, saat itulah aku marah.~**

**~Spongebob Squarepants~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Naruko terus berlari, menuruni tangga penghubung antara lantai atas dan bawah rumah tersebut. Sembari seulas senyum bertengger diwajah ayu gadis pirang itu, ia sudah tak sabar ingin menemui pemuda pirang penyelamat hidupnya itu. "Naruto-kun...!" ya nama itu, adiknya sendiri, sekaligus orang yang dalam diam ia kagumi bahkan bisa dibilang cinta.

Mungkin, pendapat orang tentang butanya cinta, ada benarnya juga. Karena itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang, mencintai adiknya sendiri? Aneh tapi nyata.

Senyum diwajahnya semakin mengembang. Melihat adik tercintanya menampakan wajah damai khas orang tidur. Tanpa banyak tingkah, segera ia hampiri adiknya itu. Adik yang dengan kurangajarnya mencuri hatinya itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Judul : Naruto And Naruko**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto yah, punyanya Om Masashi. Max, yah cuma punya alur ngaco'. And special for Naruko, i don't know about that. Yang jelas saya cinta sama Naruko. Apalagi kalau buat Naru-kun.**

**.**

**Pair : Ini fict Uzumakincest. Jadi, pairnya incest dong. NarutoxNaruko, tapi jika ada kegilaan mungkin NarutoxKushina juga masuk - Pair ini tergantung vote.**

**.**

**Warning : Mungkin abal, mungkin aneh, munkin banyak typo. Tapi, yang jelas ini fict ****UZUMAKINCEST****. Jadi, kalau nggak suka klik Back Button aja...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Naruko mendekati sofa, tempat adiknya merebahkan diri. Tersenyum sesaat sebelum menikmati wajah tenang sang adik, wajah tenang yang ia sukai. "Dasar adikku yang nakal. Berani-beraninya, kamu mencuri hati Onee-chanmu ini..."

"Sampai tak tersisa sebuah ruangpun untuk orang lain lagi. Kamu benar-benar nakal Naruto-kun...!" Naruko kini membawa tangannya mengelus wajah berkulit tan tersebut. Tak berubah, tiga garis itu -Yang sering teman-temannya sebut kumis kucing. Hidung itu, bibir itu. Bibir yang sangat gadis bermata biru itu harapkan mengucapkankan janji suci bersama dirinya, janji tentang bersama, biarpun itu susah ataupun senang, sedih ataupun bahagia, bahkan kaya ataupun miskin.

Bibir ranum yang ia harapkan setiap malam menjamah tubuhnya, memberikan sensai bergairah, hingga erangan penuh nikmat.

Segalanya memang tak berubah. Namun gadis keturunan Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu tak bisa, tak bisa untuk berhenti mengagumi sempurnanya ciptaan Tuhan pada salah satu makhluknya ini. Tapi, satu yang ia sesal dari takdir yang ada, mengapa orang yang dijadikan pencuri hatinya adalah orang yang terlarang baginya. Orang yang bahkan tak boleh menerima rasa ini...

... Adiknya...

...

..

* * *

..

...

Naruko hampir tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Tubuhnya menegang, matanya membulat. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto kini tengah memeluknya, dan membenamkan wajah berkulit tan tersebut didadanya.

Awalnya Naruko hanya ingin mengelus wajah sang adik. Namun, ia tak menyangka pemuda penyelamatnya itu menarik tangannya, dan membawa dirinya dalam pelukan hangat antara adik dan kakak tersebut.

Mengelus surai pirang sang pemuda, Naruko tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya, sembari merasakan hembusan nafas sang libra didadanya. "Engh...! Kurama, kau bodoh..."

"Ramen itu makanan terenak, tau'! Onee-chan saja yang aneh, menyuruhku berhenti makan itu...!" Naruko agak terteguh atas apa yang ia dengar. Ia harus mencatat ini ' Adiknya adalah pecinta ramen, jadi kalau mau jadi istri yang baik harus belajar masak ramen yang enak...'. Namun, mendengar kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir sang adik agak membuatnya menyesal, 'Onee-chan saja yang aneh, menyuruhku berhenti makan itu..!'

Naruko tak salah, gadis pirang itu tidaklah salah, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi sang adik, hanya itu. Karena ia berfikir, porsi ramen untuk sang adik terlalu berlebihan, jadi menyetopnya memakan ramen dulu, adalah hal yang terbaik...

Tapi, lupakan dulu masalah itu. Kini, gadis itu hanya ingin waktu terhenti untuk dirinya sesaat. Ia takut, takut segalanya akan berakhir. Dan Naruto akan meninggalkannya.

...

..

'Can marry your daughter, and make her my wife.'

'I want her to be the only girl that i love for the rest of my life.'

'And give her the best of me, till the day that i die.'

Naruko terus menyanyikan untaian lagu itu. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa ia sangat suka menyanyikan lagu itu. Maka, alasannya sederhana. Ia ingin agar lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh Naruto didepan sang bunda. Yah, ia ingin pemuda libra itu melamarnya, kelak.

Ia tahu, mungkin itu hanya impian belaka. Menginginkan adiknya melamar didepan sang bunda. Itu sama saja membangunkan harimau tidur, menginginkan dirimu jadi santapannya. Ia tahu ibundanya pasti akan marah besar bila itu terjadi. Bayangkan saja, jika kau berada pada posisi Kushina. Mengetahui kalau dua anakmu saling menaruh hati satu sama lain. Kau pasti akan merasakan malu dan marah secara bersamaan.

Dahsyat menggelora.

Yah, tapi sebelum itu, iapun bahkan tak tahu perasaan sang adik padanya. Ia tak tahu kalau pemuda kurang asem ini menaruh hati padanya atau tidak. Maka daripada itu ia akan memastikannya dahulu. Memastikan pemuda ini ada dalam genggamannya.

... Prisoner Max Bright ...

Menatap jam dinding yang bertengger diatar jendela. Naruko baru menyadari, ia telah berpelukan selama satu jam. Waktu yang cukup lama, bukan. Dan, satu lagi esok ada tugas menyebalkan dari gurunya. "Naruto-kun, bangun. Ayo ada tugas, kau tak mau dihukum oleh Iruka-sensei kan?"

"Engh..!" bukannya menuruti perintah dari sang kakak. Pemuda itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada 'Bantal' lembutnya itu.

Naruko mau tak mau merasakan sesuatu yang merangsang gairahnya dibagian dadanya. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia lakukan bersama pemuda pirang kurang asem ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kepala sang adik kini menempel ketat didadanya, tepat di puncak payudaranya. Seolah tak mau kehilangan hal tersebut.

Setiap gerakan hidung dan mulut malah menambah buruknya keadaan. Naruko semakin bergairah. "Naruto-kun... Maafkan aku"

Kini, gadis itu mulai mengangkat kepala sang adik. Mendekatkannya pada kepala sang libra. Mencium lembut bibir ranum sang adik. Jika kalian bertanya apakah yang ia rasakan kini, gadis pirang itu akan menjawab. Senang, bahagia, sedih, malu, dan bahkan takut.

Ciuman sepihak itu kini mulai memanas, dengan Naruto yang tanpa sadar membuka mulut. Dan gadis libra itu tak menyia-nyiakannya. Segera ia masukan lidahnya pada mulut adiknya. Merasakan sesuatu mulai yang hangat hingga keras melalu lidahnya. Lebih dari itu, kini gadis bermata biru abalt tersebut mulai menyesapi saliva sang adik. Menghisapnya hingga memasuki mulutnya, lalu menelannya.

Hanya erangan yang tercipta dari mulut sang adik. Dan entah, itu malah membuat gadis berambut kuning tersebut semakin bergairah. Ia ingin lebih, ia ingin lebih dari ini, lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Ia ingin tubuhnya dijamah pemuda kurang asem satu ini.

"Naruko... Bangunkan adikmu, suruh ia pindah kekamar. Di sofa dingin." sang bunda berteriak dari kamar, dan tentu menyadarkan Naruko yang kini mulai menurunkan resleting jaketnya. Tunggu Naruko, ini masih diruang tamu. Kalau mau lebih nanti saja dikamar.

"Naruto-kun, bangun ada tugas, dan Okaa-chan menyuruhmu tidur dikamar...!" Naruto kini mulai membuka matanya. Mungkin efek ciuman saat tidur agak membuatnya terusik.

"Engh...!, Onee-chan... Tunggu, lima menit lagi... Naru masih ngantuk... "

Lagi-lagi, Naruko harus berjuang untuk tidak menerkam sang adik. Tatapan sayu itu. Ah, berjuanglah Naruko, sabar. "Nggak ada, harus sekarang ...!" Naruko kini menarik bantal yang digunakan adiknya itu. "Ayo, bersikaplah rajin seperti Gaara, lihat ia sudah jadi ketua Osis dari kelas satu. Jika kau lebih berusaha pasti kau akan jadi juara tahun ini...!"

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa... Telinga Naruto memanas. Mendengar kakaknya memuji orang lain didepan matanya sendiri. ''Ah, terserah Onee-chan...!" Naruto kini mulai duduk. "Yang jelas Naru nggak mau belajar hanya untuk jadi juara. Naru nggak mau jadi kaya sibastart Orochimaru yang terobsesi dengan penelitian. Ataupun Sakura, yang hanya ingin dipandang Sasuke. Naru hanya ingin pintar, agar tak menjatuhkan nama Keluarga Namikaze. Hanya itu...!" Naruto kini bangun, berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

BRAKK...!

Naruko kini terdiam, terpaku ditempat. Seolah dikakinya terbandul beban seberat seratus kilo gram. Otak encer khas Namikazenya mulai mencari tahu apa yang membuat adiknya marah. "Ayo, bersikaplah rajin seperti Gaara, lihat ia sudah jadi ketua Osis dari kelas satu. Jika kau lebih berusaha pasti kau akan jadi juara tahun ini...!". Nah itu, adiknya tak suka disuruh mengerjakan hal yang menurutnya tak penting. Apalagi mencapai target tak berguna seperti itu. Setetes liquid bening mengalir, membasahi pipi kuning langsat gadis libra itu.

Mungkin, saat ini Naruto tengah mengumpat tentang dirinya dikamar. Ah, impiannya untuk dijamah Naruto pupus sudah hari ini.

Naruko yang tahu apa kesalahannya, kini mulai berlari. Menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar yang ditempati dirinya dan adiknya. Berharap sang adik mau membukakan pintu, gadis itu mulai mengetuk pintu. "Naruto-kun..., Naruto-kun... Ini aku, bukain sih!"

Melihat pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok yang ia cinta. "Ada apa lagi...?"

Naruko sudah tak tahan. Segera ia peluk adik semata wayangnya ini. Adik yang dengan kurang ajarnya telah mencuri hatinya.

"Naruto-kun...! Maafkan Onee-chan..." gadis itu kini menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak sang adik. Lebay, mungkin...

"Ah, Onee-chan... Nggak papa kok... Naru cuma nggak mau disama-samain.." Naruto hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundak sang kakak. Sesungguhnya, ia agak bingung dengan perubahan emosi gadis yang terlahir berselisih hanya hitungan menit dengannya itu. Gadis tersebut akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih... Manja, padanya.

Tapi, Naruto tetap Naruto. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu. Asal kakaknya senang, kenapa tidak?. "Oh iya, katanya mau belajar. Ayo...!"

Perlahan, Gadis yang terlahir pada bulan Oktober itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap kilas adiknya, lalu mengangguk antusias. "Nah, gitu dong..! Kan Naru jadi nggak ngerasa bersalah banget..."

Naruto lalu menarik tangan kakaknya untuk memasuki kamar keduanya. Kenapa keduanya?

Kalian pasti tahu lah... Memang dari kecil, mereka terus bersama. Makan bersama, tidur bersama, bahkan terkadang mandi bersama- saat kecil tentunya. Dan karena itu, orang tua mereka tak akan khawatir jika mereka melakukan lebih dari itu. Toh, mereka saudara 'kan?

...

* * *

**Uzumakincest**

* * *

...

Hari-hari membosankan dimulai lagi. Naruko mulai membuka matanya, menatap kamar bernuansa orange itu. Sebenarnya, Naruko sudah hampir bangun. Namun, melihat adiknya ia lebih memilih memeluk pemuda itu lebih lama.

"Naruto-kun, bangun...!" Naruko kini menindih tubuh adiknya, sambil memainkan hidung kecil diwajah bertanda lahir guratan garis yang berbentuk kumis itu.

Pemuda itu membuka mata. Mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada. "Onee-chan...!"

Lagi-lagi, cara aneh kakaknya untuk membangunkannya, Menindihnya. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Onee-chan... Berhentilah membangunkanku dengan cara anehmu...!"

Gadis itu kini memajukan bibirnya, sembari menggembungkan pipi. "Mou... Naruto-kun, tapi kau susah sekali dibangunkan... Tidurmu seperti kerbau saja..!"

"Jadi, Onee-chan mengataiku kerbau dong? Huh, masa adikmu yang ganteng ini disamain sama hewan lumpur, beda jauh dong... Gimana 'sih Onee-chan ini?" kini giliran Naruto yang memajukan bibirnya. Dan sukses mendapat senyum dari Naruko. "Dah, mandi sana!"

"Onee-chan, gimana Naru mau mandi kalau tubuhmu masih menindih tubuhku?" Naruko kini hanya bisa menepuk jidat, sembari nyengir kuda. "Iya, yah?"

...

...

* * *

**A/N : Pertama saya mau ngucapin, Dirgahayu bangsaku. Dan mau ngasih lagu ini. **

**Dari yakinku teguh **

**Hati ikhlasku penuh **

**Akan karuniamu **

**Tanah air pusaka **

**Indonesia merdeka **

**Syukur aku sembahkan **

**KehadiratMu Tuhan **

**. **

**Dari yakinku teguh **

**Cinta ikhlasku penuh **

**Akan jasa usaha **

**Pahlawanku yang baka **

**Indonesia merdeka **

**Syukur aku hanjukkan **

**Ke bawah duli tuan **

**. **

**Dari yakinku teguh **

**Bakti ikhlasku penuh **

**Akan azas rukunmu **

**Pandu bangsa yang nyata **

**Indonesia merdeka **

**Syukur aku hanjukkan **

**Kehadapanmu tuan **

**... **

**Siapa yang tahu lagu itu? Coba tebak...- yang nggak tahu kebangetan, pergi sono jauh jauh. **

**Yang jelas, bangsa kita adalah bangsa yang kaya. Bangsa kita takkan habis kekayaannya jika hanya dikeruk oleh tangan nakal penjajah. Namun, kerusakan yang mereka buat melebihi apa yang dapat kita tangani. Jadi, perjuangan bangsa indonesia takkan pernah berakhir. **

**Setelah semuanya berakhir, saya mau tanya soal pair lebih baik dikasih NaruKushi nggak? **

**Thank for, Jeong Daisuke, Chisaki Chan, A'Raion No Sun, rahmatz, The Red's UzmAki no Kam, Rinnegan, Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates, .GM , Go Minami Hikari Bi, Neko Twins Kagamine, anonym, art69, , MORPH, putrabreaker, bandit, Nokia 7610, Yuuki Tokabito, Gunbai no Madara, . Pokoknya terimakasih. **

**Kolom tanya jawab- buat yang nggak login. Rinnegan, Cepet updet ya nak tak kebiri we... = yah, walau agak nggak maksud tapi ini dia. Anonym, Next, akhirnya ada fict narunaruko lagi, kuharap konfliknya sederhana aja (gak ada pihak ketiga, keempat, kelima, dsb), kuharap sih konfliknya lebih ke bagaimana agar cinta mereka bisa diterima masyarakat ataupun keluarga mereka (soalnya incest masih tabu dimasyarakat) = wah, ternyata anda penggemar NaruNaru yah? Kita sealiran. Konfliknya kek mana yah?. Art69, Lanjud = yah, terimakasih atas saran anda, akhirnya fict bodoh ini ada lanjutannya. MORPH, Fic-nya bagus dan juga cerita berbau incest..heeheh. Tapi tadi ada sedikit typo, tapi itu juga nggak mempengaruhi maksud dari author-san sampaikan..keep writing author-san = wuah... Bagus kek mana? Jelek gini kok bagus sih? Tapi, soal incest... Hehehehehe. Typo emang seperti udah jadi gaya penulisan saya, yah? #pudung_dipojokan. Bandit, di tunggu klanjutan'a= wah, masih ada yang nunggu yah? Tapi, arigatou. Gunbai No Madara, Penasaran sama chapter selanjutnya, semoga chapter selanjutnya lebih menarik. Thx :D = Nilai aja sendiri Gun-san, menurut anda kek mana? Tapi, kayaknya chapter ini agak buruk. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Akhir kata, PmaxB, undur diri. **

**. **

**. **

**See yaa! **

**... **

**Type your review here! **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVV **

**VVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVV **

**VVVV **

**VV**

**V**


End file.
